Magic Happens
by Steffi6400ii
Summary: When Amber started her 5th year on Hogwarts, she could never have foreseen the dramatic changes it would bring... But most of all - Love.
1. Rise and Shine

Hey guys!

I'm new to all this writing harry potter Fan-Fics, but i still hope you like it.

C yah in the bottom ;)

* * *

><p>I had never been so eager get back to Hogwarts before. All I could think about was Rose, Lily, Hugo and Louis and how much I missed them. I hadn't seen or spoken to any of them throughout the entire summer, except from, of course, the (approximately) 2 tons of letters and postcards I'd received. They had even sent a few packages, filled mostly with some of my favorite wizard candy. It was going to be my 5th year on Hogwarts, (I was turning 15 next month on the 13th October.) and I couldn't be more exited, to the point of having a hard time trying not to smile 247.

As with every year my dad, Philip Lockwood, took some time to go over the rules with me. "Now Amber," he would say, "do you remember rule number 1?" While looking so serious that I found it impossible to take him seriously. And then I'd answer, trying my best not to let my voice get all screechy, which was a side effect when I was annoyed, frustrated, or lying.

"Never talk to too strangers, dad." I would answer very slowly so that he wouldn't ask me to say it again, just because he didn't pick up every word. If you haven't noticed just yet, my dad's a muggle.

He and my mom, Clare Lockwood, fell completely in love with each other back when they were younger. My mom couldn't bear the burden of him not knowing, so on their second date my mom came clean with her being a witch, but even that couldn't stop their love. A few years later they got married and got me.

Because of the fact that my mom is also was a witch, it was easier for her to let me go back to Hogwarts then it was for my dad. She herself had also gone to Hogwarts many years ago, which meant that she knew that I was as safe as I could ever be, or that was at least what she tried to convince my dad.

Only tomorrow I would be heading towards Kings Cross station, but right now it felt like weeks away. There was so much me, Lily and the others needed to catch up on, and I couldn't wait. Just thinking about being back at Hogwarts with all my friends made my stomach fill with butterflies.

I went to bed at about 8:30 that night, and even when I couldn't sleep, I just lay there, not able to think about anything else than tomorrow.

My sleep was interrupted by the sound of my mobile vibrating on my nightstand, which ended up with me nearly getting a heart attack, as usual. I forced my eyes open while rapidly reaching out for my mobile, I didn't even remember setting my alarm.

I quickly turned it off to check the clock. I could feel the second heart attack nearing with dangerous speed, but if the clock was right, I didn't have time to.

It said 9:47am, and the train left the platform at 11:00am on the dot, what meant that if it took about a half an hour for dad to drive me to the station, and with the train leaving at 11.00am. Then I had to get my lazy ** out of bed and get moving.

When I was all packed up and ready to go, dad helped me get the suitcase and some of my extra bags down and loaded into the car. Because the pressure of missing the train, I had just thrown something on – I didn't even care.

On my way downstairs I stopped upon passing a mirror – of course I cared. I was standing before a 14-year-old girl, her dark brown hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with an oversized red hoodie that said, "I 'heart' W-candy" (Wizard candy), that she had gotten from one of her friends, Molly. She also wore a pair of blue sneakers. A part yellow, part blue bag was hanging from her shoulder, filled with wizard money and wizard candy, some food, her wand and her train ticket, and that was only about ¼ of what was in the bag.

I hurried out the door, half jumping into the front seat of the car. 2 minutes later, dad came rushing out and we were ready to go, and not a minute too late as I had about 40 minutes before the train would leave the station. I just hopped there wasn't going to be too much traffic, cause then the 10 extra minutes I had gained by not eating breakfast would be wasted, which I couldn't afford right now.

We arrived at the Kings Cross station with about 11 minutes left. It wasn't much, but it had to be enough. I still needed to get to platform 9 ¾, and fast. My dad began to unload the car while I went to get a luggage cart. When we were done stacking all of my bags onto the cart, I realized that I had forgotten something.

"Oh no, dad, I've forgotten Hope at home. How could I forget her?", I was an inch away from panicking, when dad suddenly came up with an idea.

"Don't worry honey, I will send her to Hogwarts as soon as I get home. She'll maybe even be there before you", He said trying to make me smile.

It worked. I calmed down, kissed him goodbye and told him to kiss mom goodbye from me, as soon as she got home from work.

After waving goodbye one last time, I turned around and almost sprinted down towards platform 9 ¾, in hope of making it in time. When I reached the wall between platform 9 and 10, I couldn't stop picturing myself crashing up against the wall. I pulled up all my courage, faced the wall, and pushed the cart as fast as I could towards the wall. In the last second before colliding with the wall I closed my eyes, feeling nothing but a slight tinkling feeling in my stomach. When I opened them again I swear, I was on the brink of tears. I was standing on platform 9¾.

* * *

><p>Hey again... Please leave a review, and be free to tell me if there is anything that i need fix. As i said before; I'm new to all this writing harry potter Fan-Fics, but i'm going to do my best and try to keep updating as much as possible.<p> 


	2. Reunion

**Hey guys!**

**Well there's not so much to tell... Injoy :)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait to board the Hogwarts Express, and I certainly couldn't wait to find my friends, but so far I couldn't see any of them. I pushed my trolley to the man standing next to the train, filling up the trunk with luggage, and then went over to show the man by the door my ticket so that I could board the train. I must have been the last one on, because only 2 minutes later the train was moving. I had pretty much searched every cabin on the train before I finally found my friends. They were all just talking together; smiling, laughing, until Hugo noticed he was being watched. It wasn't until he saw who it was that he jumped up from his seat, hurrying over to unlock the door so I could join them. When the others realized that it was me walking in through the door, they also stood up and started hugging me, resulting in one big group hug. When they had worked out some room for me to sit down, I was sitting next to the window. My bag was laying on the floor with Lily to my left and then Molly. Hugo was sitting next to the door, while Louis was, like me, sitting next to the window, but looking at me instead of out the window. They all just began talking again, asking me about my summer.<p>

"It was okay, nothing special." I answered to almost every single question they asked me.

Louis had begun switching from looking out the window, and to glancing over at me. He looked somewhere in between sad and disappointed. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I had a feeling that he wasn't in the mood to share his thoughts. I could always ask the other girls if they knew anything later, but right now I just wanted to talk with my friends.

"Hey Amber, have you heard that song, uhm… What was it called again?" Molly was now looking at Lily.  
>"'Someone to fall back on' by Jason Robert Brown. You have heard it about a million times in the last two weeks, and you still can't even remember what it's called."<p>

"Well sorry, we can't all have your fantastic memory. Anyway, have you heard it? It's not a new song, but it's quite good".

"Yeah, and so sweet that you almost cried every time you heard it." Lily said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I did not, so stop saying that I did. So, back to the first question, have you heard it?" She asked me again, but while looking at Lily, and giving her a look which only could mean one thing: 'I will get revenge'.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. How does it sound? I think I've heard it on YouTube once or twice, but like I said, I'm not sure."

The boys didn't really pay attention to what we were saying, which was absolutely fine with me. At least Louis didn't look so depressed at the moment, he and Hugo was laughing so hard that their faces got all red.

"Yeah Molly, sing something from it, or have you also forgotten how the song goes?" Lily said, unable to stop herself laughing.

"Lily, everybody thinks that you're this little sweet and innocent girl, while in real life you're a real bitch… Sorry".

"That's okay, just don't tell my parents." Lily was still giggling.

"Here, I have it on my IPod." Molly reached down in her bag, which had the words 'W-candy' imprinted on its front.

She pulled out an IPod, and one minute later it was in my hand. I clicked 'PLAY' and, naturally enough, it started playing, with Molly and Lily singing with it as it went on:

"… Don't count on me, to storm the barricades and take a stand, or hold my ground…"

Even Hugo began singing:

"… I am no prince, I am no saint, I am not any once wildest dreams, but I can stand behind and be someone to fall back on…"

It went on like that through the entire song, and the other 7 times they played it. I wanted to use the distraction to talk to Louis, who now again was looking out the window. I leaned myself forward, poked his shoulder to get his attention, and motioned for him to do the same as I.

"Hey, what do you want?" He asked, not looking into my eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you were okay, or if I have done something wrong?" I asked, hoping that if it was something I had done, he would forgive me. When thinking about it, I couldn't have done anything wrong, this was the first time we had meet each other, since the beginning of the summer break.

"Nothing's wrong. But most importantly, you have done nothing wrong. The reason is that Mandy and I broke up." Saying it only made him look even sadder.

"I'm so sorry Louis, when did it happen and do the others know about it?".

Why hadn't he told me before? He could at least have written me a letter or something.

"Last week. The others don't know, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to keep it that way, or at least just for a while. Would that be okay with you?"

I was really touched that he hadn't told anybody but me.

"I won't tell anybody, I promise. Just do me a favor and smile a bit, for my sake. I hate to see you like this".

He raised his head.

"For you, anything." He said, looking up at me with a big bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and leave a review ;D<strong>


End file.
